emberversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sword of the Lady
|next_book = |sort = 06 }} The sixth book of the Emberverse Series begins in August of 2022 in the Wild Lands that had once been Illinois near the Middle Illinois River. It ends in February of 2023 in the nemed of Clan Mackenzie after Rudi Mackenzier has taken possession of the Sword. Plot Summary Rudi Mackenzie and Edain Aylward are in the Wild Lands of Illinois to regain the wagons of treasure that Ingolf Vogeler had collected for the Bossman of Iowa and was forced to abandon when he was captured by a Seeker of the Church Universal and Triumphant. Rudi and Edain save members of the Southside Freedom Fighters, including their leader, Jake sunna Jake, from an ambush. Jake tells Rudi and Edain that they have freedom of movement in his lands.Chapter 1 Tiphaine d'Ath and Conrad Renfrew meet with Lady Sandra Arminger and Delia de Stafford, who is secretly Tiphaine's lover and a covert witch. The four discuss the problem of Sethaz of the Church Universal and Triumphant and of Martin Thurston of the United States of Boise. After they talk about how useful the legends about Rudi Mackenzie and his Quest have been, Sandra worries about the value of her work if her daughter Mathilda is killed.Chapter 2 In Des Moines, Iowa, Mathilda Arminger and Odard Liu talk with Kate and Anthony Heasleroad. She realizes that Rudi and the Quest are the solution to the problem of attacks from the Church Universal and Triumphant. Mathilda calls Anthony Heasleroad "your Majesty" and is disturbed by the look in his eyes when he hears the words. Ingolf Vogeler is being held prisoner in Des Moines as a hostage for the safe recovery of the wagons filled with treasure that he and Vogeler's Villains had collected. He is surprised when Edgar Denson, the chief of the Iowa State Police, gives Ingolf his weapons and equipment and sets him free. Denson has decided that all the members of the Quest should move to Dubuque.Chapter 3 Rudi Mackenzie and Edain Aylward teach survival skills to the barely surviving Southside Freedom Fighters and discuss the future of the Quest. Edain becomes the first to refer to Rudi as the "High King of Montival."Chapter 4 Ignatius meets with the cardinal archbishop of Des Moines and recounts his vision of the Virgin. Mary Havel, Ritva Havel, Frederick Thurston and Virginia Kane are in hiding and hoping to come up with some plan that leads to freedom for the entire Quest when Ignatius arrives and tells them it is time to move.Chapter 5 Rudi, Edain and the Southsiders capture horses from another tribe and prepare to move the abandoned wagons and treasure to Iowa. Letters from the Quest arrive in Montival.Chapter 6 Rudi, Edain and the Southside Freedom Fighters arrive at an Iowa fortress on the east bank of the Mississippi River with the wagons filled with Anthony Heasleroad's treasures. They are all met by a troop of cavalry led by Edgar Denson. To Rudi's relief, Ingolf Vogeler is also present and armed.Chapter 7 All of the Fellowship are freed. Rudi fruitlessly tries to convince Anthony Heasleroad that he needs more protection. Seeker Dalan subverts Edgar Denson and forces him to commit suicide as Mary Havel and Ritva Havel watch. Dalan sees them and sends Cutters to kill them.Chapter 8 ... The Quest, including the Southside Freedom Fighters arrives in Readstown and Ingolf Vogeler is reconciled with his brother Edward Vogeler. Sandra Arminger receives a letter from Mathilda telling her, among other things, that she has sworn allegiance to Rudy as Artos.Chapter 11 ... In the north woods of what was Wisconsin, Seeker Dalan recruits savage Bekwa to follow him, Major Peter Graber and Graber's battalion. The Fellowship finds refuge but must first kill a bear that attacks without provocation. The Quest engages the Cutters in a short battle that theQuest wins by tricking the Cutters into charging across cracked ice on a lake then firing on them with a dart throwing machine. The band loses Jake sunna Jake and Pierre Walks Quiet.Chapter 15 References